Somebody's Watching
by k-dog2014
Summary: After a night of romance, Garcia winds up missing. The BAU team has to race against time to track down and find Garcia's kidnapper before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So this is my first attempt at a story. Please leave me tons of reviews. I would love to hear your advice/comments. Well, enough from me. I hope you enjoy the story! __J_UNFORTUNATLY, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! L

Ch. 1

"More wine Garcia?"

She smiled. Nothing could be better than to have Kevin here with her at her house. "Kevin, I was made for three things; to be a technical analyst, to be with you, and to drink wine."

Kevin chuckled as he poured another glass of champagne. He handed it to Garcia and as she reached for it, her hand brushed against his.

Garcia smiled. "Thanks sugar."

She took a sip from her glass and set it down. She looked up to see Kevin staring back at her.

"What? Do I have a champagne mustache?" Garcia asked.

"No. You're just so…perfect." Kevin smiled.

"You know, Kevin, you should give others compliments _more_ often."

Kevin laughed and clasped his hand in hers. Garcia pulled him out of his chair and onto the couch. She set his face in her hands and brought it close to hers. She softly brushed her lips to his.

"I love you Kevin," Garcia whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," he replied.

Kevin pulled her closer to him. Garcia felt the heat from his body press on hers. He pushed his lips hard to hers. They curled up in each other's embrace until Garcia pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just need to breathe," she gasped.

Kevin paused a few seconds. "Ok. Time for breathing is up."

Garcia giggled and pushed him when he tried to grab her. "Don't be such a man, Kevin. I'm going to change. Get the movie and popcorn ready, okay?"

Kevin sighed. Garcia smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. She pulled away and walked to her room while Kevin prepared the popcorn and movie.

Entering the room, Garcia tumbled over pillows on the floor to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her pajamas. Walking in the direction of the bathroom, she peeked into the living room. Kevin was next to the DVD player, hitting it and trying to get it to work. Garcia laughed and turned towards the bathroom. Turning on the light, she entered the bathroom and changed. She washed her hands and face. While cleaning off her makeup, she heard a loud crash. Garcia listened but didn't hear anything afterward. She finished scrubbing her face and walked out towards the living room.

"Alright Mr. Clumsy. What did you break this time?"

Entering the room, she turned the light on. She saw Kevin from behind sitting on the couch. The screen was black. Garcia didn't know if it was the TV or how Kevin didn't answer her, but she was becoming very frightened.

"K-Kevin?" she questioned, but he didn't respond. "Kevin this isn't funny." Still no response.

Garcia cautiously walked toward him, expecting him to jump up and scare her. As she approached him, she noticed the popcorn spilled all over the floor. Trying to calm her breaths, Garcia tapped Kevin on the shoulder.

"Kevin? Honey?"

He didn't move. Garcia stepped in front of him. She screamed when she saw him. He had been shot six times; five times in the stomach and once in the head. _Why didn't I hear the shots? _Examining his body, Garcia discovered cuts that appeared to be from a knife. The DVD player sat on the floor next to him. But despite all this, there was one thing that scared Garcia more than anything else, his eyes. Wide open, lifeless, they were staring right at her. Their expression, pleading, begging, apologetic. Tears streamed down her face as she reached for his hand. His ice cold skin sent shivers down Garcia's back. _He-He's supposed to be warm. Why isn't he warm?_ But she knew why. Kevin was dead. Despite the fact she sat around and saw dead bodies all day, this was 100 times worse. She knew Kevin. It wasn't supposed to happen to people she knew. It couldn't happen. But it did, and there was nothing she could do except send the person who did this to prison. But at that thought, she gasped. _What if the person who killed Kevin is still here? What if he's after me?_

That was enough to get Garcia moving. Searching for her phone, she noticed drops of blood on the floor. _I have to call for help. I have to call Morgan._ Looking around, she spotted her phone on the counter. She hurried to the counter and grabbed it. Opening it, she scanned her phonebook until she found Morgan's number. But before she could hit dial, she felt something hard strike her head and she fell to the floor. Her phone and glasses flew to the other side of the room. She tried to get up, but was too weak. Her hand searched for the pain and found it. Flinching, Garcia brought her hand back and saw it covered in blood. She looked around for some kind of weapon and saw a bat a couple feet away. But it was too late. She was being dragged away from it. _Kevin, I'm so sorry. Please Morgan, help me._

"Don't worry. It'll be okay," a husky voice said.

Garcia heard a small laugh and felt cold air rush down her back before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello once again! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. I'd like to thank stefi for the review even though it was anonymous. Thanks to everyone else for your reviews and for favoriting or alerting this story. Please leave more. Enjoy :D_

Ch. 2

A tap on his shoulder startled Morgan. He turned to find Prentiss laughing behind his desk.

"Jeez Prentiss," he said.

"A little tense today Morgan?" Prentiss smiled.

"No. Of course not. Why would I be tense after waking up on a plane to hundreds of plastic spiders covering me? No, that wouldn't make anybody tense."

She laughed, remembering her prank. "It wouldn't make me tense."

Morgan grinned. "No, but something else would."

Prentiss twitched. "Derek, what did you do?"

"Shouldn't you finish your report on The Banshee Killer?" Grabbing his report, Morgan stood up. Smirking at Prentiss as he walked by, he proceeded towards Hotch's office.

"Come in," Hotch said after Morgan knocked. He entered and saw Hotch finishing his own report. He set his pen down and looked up. "What do you need Morgan?"

"I finished my report," Derek said as he placed it on the desk. As Hotch reached for it, a scream engulfed the BAU. They turned to see Prentiss wailing and cowering behind her desk. A small mouse rested in her desk drawer. Morgan chuckled.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" Hotch asked.

"Revenge. Sweet revenge," Morgan whispered as he left the room.

He strolled up next to Prentiss, who was still wailing. He reached out and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned towards him.

"You know Prentiss, I don't think we caught The Banshee Killer. I think it's you."

She punched him in the arm. "Shut up Morgan."

Derek laughed as Hotch came out of his office. "Morgan, can you get Garcia's report for me?"

"Sure." Morgan turned and headed towards Garcia's office. He knocked, but obtained no answer. Turning the knob, he entered the room. Garcia wasn't there and her computers were off. Morgan walked to the computers. He leafed through the papers next to the computers but found no report. Putting the papers back into place, Derek left the room.

"Robinson," Morgan called out to the dark haired man, "Have you seen Garcia?"

"No. She left early last night to go on a date with Kevin. She said she was coming back at eight today to hand in her report, but I haven't seen her."

"Thanks," he replied. Robinson nodded and walked away. Morgan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcia's cell number. After five rings it went to voicemail. He hung up and dialed her home number. The answering machine responded after three rings. Derek hung up, worried now. Putting his phone away, he advanced to Hotch's office.

Without knocking this time, Morgan entered the room. He waited until Hotch looked up. "Hotch, Garcia isn't here. I tried her cell phone and her home phone, but she's not answering. I'm gonna go to her house."

"Okay. Call if you need anything," Hotch replied.

Morgan nodded and exited the room. Prentiss, now calmed down, was finishing her report. As Morgan rushed past her, she looked up curiously. "Morgan, where are you going?"

"I can't get a hold of Garcia. She's not in her office. I've tried calling her, but she doesn't answer. I'm going to her house right now."

"Okay. Do you need backup?" Prentiss asked.

"Not yet. Nothing might be wrong, but if I do, I'll call you," he said. And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>Garcia woke to the sound of a crackling fire. Blinking, she saw a man throwing wood into the glowing fireplace. She tried to speak, but her throat was too dry. She looked down and saw her hands tied to a chair. Her arms were bloody. <em>Wh-where am I? How did I get here? <em>She closed her eyes and images of Kevin flashed through her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as more and more memories came back to her. As she sniffled, the man glared at her. Garcia froze. The man smiled and walked towards her.

"Welcome back. I thought I lost you for a minute," he said smiling.

"Wh-who are you?" Garcia choked.

"My name is Sam Burgs," he replied.

"I have people who are coming to get me."

Sam leaned in close to Garcia. His breath smelled like rotten eggs. Garcia turned away. "That may be, but by the time they find you, it will be too late." He pulled out a knife. Garcia flinched as she felt the cool blade on her skin. Grinning, Sam pushed the blade into her skin. Garcia screamed as blood poured out of the cut on her left arm. Sam laughed as he sliced another cut into her right hand. Tears flowed like a waterfall as Sam added more and more cuts to Garcia's skin. Garcia couldn't take it. As Sam continued digging into her skin, Garcia passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Morgan opened the car door in front of Garcia's house. Shutting the door, he walked up towards the front door. He noticed the lights were off. As he approached the house, he saw that the front door was open. Looking behind him, Derek pulled out his gun and cautiously entered the house.<p>

Flipping the light switch on, Morgan looked around. Dishes lined the counter, from the date Morgan assumed. He saw the DVD player lying on the floor next to the couch. Sitting on the couch was a person. Morgan saw a head of black hair; Kevin. Giving a quick glance around, Morgan approached the couch.

"Kevin. Kevin where is Garcia?" he asked. No response.

He walked to the front of the couch. Morgan gasped when he saw Kevin. He tightened his grip on his gun and paced towards the hall.

Entering Garcia's room, he turned the light on. No one was inside. He saw pillows lining the floor and the bed neatly made. He left the room and checked the bathroom. No one there either. Derek finished checking the rest of the rooms, then came back to the living room. He shook his head. Pulling out his cell phone, he found Hotch's number and hit dial. After two rings, he answered.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan."

"Morgan, did you find Garcia?"

A pause. "Hotch, get the rest of the team down here. We've got a big problem on our hands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Back again! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Ch. 3 coming at ya! :]_

Ch. 3

"Thanks Morgan. We'll be there in a little bit. Bye." Hotch hung up his phone just as J.J. entered the room.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Morgan."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"J.J. Get the team together."

"Why? What happened?"

"Kevin's been murdered and Garcia's missing."

J.J. froze. Hotch seized his jacket and headed for the door when he saw J.J. still standing there.

"J.J. Get the rest of the team and let's go," Hotch stated.

J.J. blinked away tears. "R-Right."

Hotch walked over to J.J. and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're worried about Garcia. That's why we need to get the team over there so we can profile this unsub and find him."

She looked up at Hotch. Forcing a smile, she nodded and left the room.

Prentiss and Rossi were watching Reid do a magic trick when J.J. left Hotch's office. Fighting back tears, J.J. walked towards them.

"Ok Reid. Explain the trick," Prentiss said.

"A magician never reveals his secrets Prentiss," Reid firmly states.

Prentiss shook her head and laughed when she noticed J.J. standing beside her. "Oh. Hey J.J. Got a new case for us?"

J.J. sniffled. Looking up, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked worriedly.

"G-Garcia's missing," J.J. choked.

"What?" Rossi questioned.

J.J. nodded. "Morgan's at her house right now. Hotch wants all of us over there too."

Prentiss put a hand on J.J.'s shoulder. "We will find this bastard, don't you worry."

J.J. gazed into Emily's eyes. "I know we will. But will we find him in time?"

* * *

><p>Hotch marched up to the door, with the rest of the team following. Putting on his gloves, he entered the house.<p>

The first thing Hotch noticed was the trail of blood leading straight to the door. "Morgan. Where are you?"

"Living room Hotch," Morgan replied.

Leading the rest of the team, Hotch entered the living room. Morgan was standing next to the couch. Hotch walked over to Morgan. Morgan was tense and his fists were clutched. Hotch put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan looked at him and nodded. Hotch let go and examined the couch. A DVD player and some popcorn lay on the floor beside the couch. He sighed and looked at the rest of the team. "It's Kevin."

Prentiss and J.J. gasped. Rossi and Reid shook their heads. All four of them moved to the front of the couch to get a glimpse. Morgan stepped aside so the rest of them could see. A gasp from J.J. struck Morgan's attention. Tears were forming in her eyes. "J.J. Are you ok?"

J.J. looked up at him and shook her head. She turned and headed down the hall.

"J.J." Reid called out.

"Don't worry. I'll go look after her," Prentiss stated.

Rossi nodded and she left. He turned his attention to Morgan. "You found him like this?"

Morgan nodded. "I didn't move anything. When I came here, it was dark. I turned on the light switch and walked straight into the living room. I saw a man sitting on the couch and assumed it was Kevin. I approached the couch and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond when I tapped him or called out his name. I walked to the front of the couch and saw him like this. After looking around and not finding Garcia anywhere, I called Hotch."

"You didn't notice the blood by the door?" Reid asked.

Morgan shook his head. "No, not until after I called Hotch."

Meanwhile, Prentiss had rejoined the group.

"How's J.J.?" Rossi asked.

"She's taking this all pretty hard, but she's fine now." Prentiss replied.

Rossi nodded. Just then Hotch walked back in. "Where were you?"

"Calling crime scene. We need this blocked off for now," Hotch stated. He looked around curiously. "Where's J.J.?"

"Cooling off," Prentiss answered. Hotch nodded and walked to the front of the couch.

"Ok. Kevin was shot five times in the stomach and once in the head, plus he was cut numerous times," Hotch said as he examined the body further.

"This had to be personal," Prentiss stated. "He didn't have to shoot him that many times. He also didn't have to cut him."

"Does this crime scene look organized or disorganized to you?" Morgan asked.

"Both," Rossi responded. "He had complete control over the situation, making him organized. However, the mess suggests that he was disorganized."

"I think he's organized," J.J. said as she reentered the living room.

"Are you going to be okay J.J.?" Prentiss asked.

J.J. nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why do you think it's organized J.J.?" Reid asked curiously.

J.J. pointed to Garcia's room. "I went into Garcia's room. Her drawers were open. My guess was that she got different clothes, maybe pajamas, and went into the bathroom to change. So I went into the bathroom. Some of her clothes were on the floor. She also wiped her makeup off."

"How do you know that?" Reid asked.

"A cloth was in the garbage. It had different colors on it."

"Oh," Reid said.

"Ok. Reid, Rossi, I want you to stay here with me and look at the evidence. J.J. let us know when the detectives are here and keep any press away. Morgan and Prentiss, you see if you can find any other cases like this in the past five years," Hotch stated.

"Should we find another technical analyst to look that up for us?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No, that'll take too long. Go to the library and use their computers."

Prentiss and Morgan nodded. Then they left.

"I'll stay outside and let you know when the detectives are here," J.J. said, and with that she left.

Hotch turned back to Rossi and Reid. "So, how do we think he did this?"

"He must have taken Kevin out first," Rossi answered. "If he tried to take Garcia first, Kevin would have fought."

"Okay. He killed Kevin first. But where was Garcia? And why didn't she hear the shots?" Hotch asked.

"Judging from what J.J. discovered, my guess is she was in the bathroom," Reid said, "and the answer to your second question is he probably used a silencer."

"So this guy is organized enough to use a silencer, but is disorganized at the same time by leaving a mess?" Rossi asked. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Why Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Maybe she got into something she wasn't supposed to again," Hotch said.

"I don't think so," Rossi replied. "I think she learned her lesson last time. She must have been targeted."

"Ok. Let's role play this," Hotch stated. "I'm Kevin. Garcia and I just had dinner. Judging by the DVD player, I would guess they were going to watch a movie."

"At that time, Garcia was going to change," Rossi responded. "She goes to her room, picks out her pajamas, and enters the bathroom to change. The unsub must have cornered Kevin at that time."

"The DVD player is on the floor. So while in the bathroom, Garcia must have heard it fall," Reid said.

"She finished cleaning off her makeup, brushing her teeth, whatever, and came back into the living room. She saw Kevin, and ran to her phone to call for help. While her back was turned, Garcia got hit and was knocked down," Hotch said.

"The unsub then pulled her out the door and brought her to his car," Rossi finished.

"Then why isn't there any blood outside?" Hotch asked.

"He picked her up and carried her," Reid answered.

J.J. poked her head in the door. "The detectives are here. I'll send them in."

Hotch nodded and the detectives entered.

"Hi, I'm Detective Garner," one tall man said.

"Nice to meet you Detective. I'm Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said pointing to the others.

They shook hands. "What can I do for you?" Detective Garner questioned.

"Block this place off with police tape and bring some of your officers in to search for fingerprints," Hotch replied. The detective nodded and left.

Suddenly, Reid's phone started vibrating. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Morgan's name and number were being displayed. "Hey guys, its Morgan."

Hotch and Rossi turned their attention to Reid. Reid answered and pushed the speaker phone button. "Hey Morgan. What did you find?"

"Prentiss and I found eight other cases like this. Each one had a black haired man being murdered. Cuts were found on each man, just like they were on Kevin," Morgan said.

"So he has done this before," Rossi stated.

"Hold on guys. Prentiss found something else," Morgan said.

"What is it?" Hotch questioned.

"Oh my God," Prentiss' voice was a whisper.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"In all of the cases, a blonde woman was kidnapped. The last murder, he left a witness."

"He left a witness?" Rossi repeated. "That screams disorganized."

"Morgan, where was the last murder?" Hotch asked.

"It was one year ago a couple miles south of Garcia's house," Morgan stated. "A guy named Mark Collins and his wife Jenna were the victims."

"Ok. I want you two to go visit Jenna and see what she knows. Good work," Hotch said.

"Thanks. Morgan out."

Reid hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"So we're dealing with a prototype serial killer," Rossi stated.

"And his types are blondes. Reid, what are the statistics on serial killers?" Hotch questioned.

"The U.S. has 76% of the world's serial killers. 84% are white, 16% are black. 90% of the offenders are men. 65% of the victims are female and 89% are white. 44% of serial killers start killing in their twenties, 26% in their teens, and 24% in their thirties. Many serial killers have a higher intelligence, but do poorly in school and at work. Alcohol and abandonment issues pained them when they were younger. Many types of abuse, emotional, physical, and or sexual, is often present in their past. Their fathers would often leave them with their mothers to be raised. High suicide attempts and fascination with fire are also common among serial killers. Their motives are split into four categories: visionary, mission-oriented, hedonistic, and power/control. Visionary serial killers believe they are another person or are compelled to murder. Mission-oriented serial killers want to rid the world of a certain type of person or group and want to change society. Hedonistic serial killers seek thrill and pleasure from killing. Power/control serial killers gain power over their victims," Reid rambled off.

Hotch and Rossi stared at Reid. "Reid," Rossi finally said, "I don't know how you know what you know, but I'm glad you know it." Reid smiled.

"So we are most likely dealing with a white male in his mid to late twenties and very smart," Hotch stated. "His parents abused him when he was young and now he's taking his pain out on everyone else. His father was probably black haired and his mother was blonde."

"He is mission-oriented," Rossi continued, "and he wants to rid the world of black haired men and until last time, blonde women."

"So what made last time different?" Hotch asked.

"His father most likely abandoned him when he was young. That's why he kills the men. But maybe he realized that his mother had nothing to do with his father leaving. Therefore, these women are no threat to him, so he releases them," Reid proposed.

"So every couple where the man has black hair and the woman has blonde remind him of his own parents. It then reminds him of the torture he went through as a child. The unsub sees the man as a threat, thinking the man is going to abandon the woman like the unsub's father did to him. So, he makes sure that doesn't happen and kills the man," Rossi said.

"Then why kidnap all the women?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe he wants to protect them," Reid assumed.

"We need to regroup," Hotch stated. "Reid, call Morgan and Prentiss and tell them to meet us back at the BAU after they are done."

"Got it," Reid nodded and left the room.

"J.J.!" Hotch called. J.J. poked her head through the door. "We're going to head back to the BAU. Get Detective Garner and tell him we're leaving and to send any evidence to the BAU."

"Ok," J.J. said. She turned and left to search for the detective.

"Is something bothering you?" Rossi asked curiously.

Hotch shook his head. "We said that he didn't kill the last woman because he wanted to protect her."

"And?" Rossi questioned.

"What if he realizes his mother was every part of his suffering and decides to kill Garcia?"

"Let's just focus on getting her back."

Hotch shook his head as he and Rossi exited the house and into the car. _I have a bad feeling about this._


	4. Chapter 4

Omg! Been a long time, huh guys? I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I've been busy the past couple of weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Please leave feedback J

Ch. 4

"Thanks Reid," Morgan stated as he shut his phone.

"What did he want?" Prentiss asked curiously.

"Hotch wants us back at the BAU so we can nail down a profile."

Prentiss nodded as they reentered the Collin's living room. Jenna Collins was sitting in the chair while Morgan and Prentiss reclaimed their seats on the couch. "Mrs. Collins, I'm afraid we must be heading back. Thank you for all your information. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything," Morgan said politely. Jenna nodded slightly. She was wearing a long sleave shirt. When she crossed her arms, the sleaves slid up to reveal numerous scars. She quickly pulled the sleaves back down and stood. "I'll see you out."

Jenna led the way to the door, followed by Morgan, then Prentiss. Opening the door, she turned towards them and forced a smile. "Thank you agents. I hope you find who you are looking for."

Prentiss smiled and nodded. "You've been a great help to us. We can't thank you enough for speaking with us." Jenna nodded as Morgan and Prentiss exited the house.

While walking to the car, Morgan noticed Prentiss shaking her head. "What's wrong Emily?"

She looked up at Morgan's understanding eyes. "It's nothing. I just feel sorry for her. She can't ever forget what happened because she's got the scars to live with, physically and emotionally, everyday."

Morgan nodded. "Well, let's catch this bastard and send him to prison so he can't hurt anyone else." He patted her shoulder and entered the car. Emily smiled, knowing Derek understood. Pushing herself forward, she entered the car, and they were off to the BAU.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Let's go over everything so everyone is on the same page," Hotch stated.<p>

"We are most likely dealing with a white male in his mid to late twenties. Abuse at a young age contributed to his bestowing of pain to others," Reid said.

"Because of his victim choices, his father was most likely black haired and his mother, blonde," Rossi added.

"He is mission-oriented," J.J. stated while copying the info on the whiteboard, "trying to rid his life of black haired men that remind him of his father. Blonde haired women were another target until last time. Do we know what made him change?"

"Not exactly," said Morgan, "We talked to Jenna. Our unsub tortured her while keeping her captive. He took a knife and cut her arms open. Jenna passed out from the pain, and when she woke up she heard him talking."

"To who?" Reid questioned.

"To himself," answered Prentiss, "She would wake up and when the unsub noticed her, he'd walk over and ask if she was ok. He gave her water and food. Where Jenna was cut, bandages were placed. He would tell her to rest, and when she woke up again, he would come and cut her some more."

"Wait, are you telling me that we are dealing with more than one personality?" J.J. asked.

"The correct term is Multiple Personality Disorder or also referred to as Dissociative Identity Disorder." Reid stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah. What do we know about Multiple Personality Disorder?" J.J. responded.

"Many of the people who have MPD have had severe physical, sexual, and or psychological trauma in their early to mid childhood. In 2006, 6-10% of the people in the United States had this disorder . . ."

"But that sounds like schizophrenia," Prentiss interrupted.

"Well schizophrenia is often confused with MPD," Reid corrected.

"Well your highness, I sincerely apologize. Please continue."

Giving Prentiss an annoyed glance, Reid finished, "some symptoms are severe memory loss, depression, flashbacks of abuse or sever trauma, anger with no cause, panic or anxiety attacks and or paranoia. Some causes are different forms of abuse or splitting from a parent or guardian."

"So our unsub endured tons of abuse when he was little," Hotch said.

"He cuts them. It's possible that's how he was tortured when he was young," Rossi stated.

"So one of the unsub's personalities feels that his parents are the cause of all his suffering and is now taking his pain out on his victims," Morgan said. "The other personality tries to come through to save what he believes to be his mother. He bandages her wounds and gives her food and water. Eventually, the evil personality comes through and tortures the woman. The good side pulls through just in time and fixes her again. It's an endless cycle."

"Until the evil one overpowers the good one," Prentiss stated. "Once the evil personality pushes the good away, he gets just enough time to finish her off. Last time, however, the good side won and let the woman free."

"But why bring the women away? Why not kill her at the house like he does the men?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe he needs more time with the women," J.J. answered. "Maybe his mother tortured him more than his father when he was young and he wants to take his time to make her pay."

"But if that was the case, then why bandage her up afterward?" Rossi asked. "If his mother was the problem then he shouldn't have any problem killing her."

"Maybe the evil side blames his mother for his suffering because she didn't stop anything. When the good side pulls through, he realizes his mother was not to blame and tries to help her," Prentiss proposed.

"Ok guys. We have a lot of information, but we still don't know who it is," Morgan concluded.

Hotch nodded. "He's right. We have lots of info about Multiple Personality Disorder, but no info on who this man is."

"Not necessarily," Reid chipped in. "We have a witness. Prentiss, did Jenna say anything about what he looked like?"

Prentiss thought for a minute. "She didn't say much. He was tall, mid to late twenties, and had dark hair."

"Well, that's a start," Rossi said, "but a little more info would be helpful."

Hotch glanced over at Reid and saw him staring out the window. "What is it Reid?"

Reid turned back, looking embarrassed. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Well, are you going to share?"

Reid looked around the room at all the faces staring back at him. "Well, do you think it's a possibility that his parents died?"

"That's a possibility. It could've been the trauma that he dealt with growing up," J.J. piped.

"Wait. What if his parents were the first victims?" Prentiss questioned.

"Where are you going with this Emily?" Morgan asked.

"Well, we said his parents, for sure his father, were abusing him when he was young. His fury kept on building up until one day he snapped. That was when the evil personality took over. Then he would be sent to another family member or to an adoption center. While there, he probably started calming down because he wasn't taking abuse anymore. However, people with split personalities have flashbacks, and this kind of abuse goes on all over the United States. The media captures it and shows it to the world. Maybe seeing it happen so many other times to other people made his memories return and finally made him snap."

"That's a good guess but we don't know that for sure," Rossi replied.

"Well, we might as well try something," Prentiss stated.

Hotch stood thinking. Finally, he nodded. "Ok. We have to try something. Reid, you and Morgan go to the library and search any mysterious murders with a young boy surviving in the past ten years. Also check adoption agencies." Reid and Morgan nodded. "The rest of us will stay here and try to figure out anything we can."

"Do you really think his parents were murdered?" Rossi questioned Hotch when Morgan and Reid left.

Hotch shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. But if we don't try something, Garcia isn't going to make it out of there alive."

* * *

><p>"Come on you stupid computer," Morgan cursed angrily while trying to move to the next slide.<p>

"Watch out," Reid said pulling at Morgan's arm.

"I got it kid," Morgan pulled away.

Reid pushed Morgan's chair and he rolled back. "Hey," Morgan yelled.

Reid looked at the dial Morgan had been turning. He typed something and turned the dial to the right. The newspaper on the computer screen carefully slid to the right and a new paper appeared. Turning towards Morgan, he grinned.

"Show off," Morgan whispered and lightly punched Reid.

Reid chuckled and turned the dial again. His smile faded and a serious look appeared on his face. "Morgan, take a look at this."

Morgan leaned over towards the computer and gasped. "Oh no." He pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and dialed Hotch's number.

* * *

><p>"Hotchner," Hotch said as he closed the door, leaving the rest of the team behind him.<p>

"Hey Hotch. It's Morgan. We found something," Morgan stated.

"What did you find?"

"Prentiss was right. Troy and Maria Davis were murdered right in their own home on July 23, 2001. Their son, Mike Davis, who was 15 at the time, survived and was sent to an adoption center. He began to make progress, but they eventually kicked him out because of reckless violence. Mike was then sent to live with his grandparents on a farm. While there, his grandparents complained about his "care" towards the animals."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Tortured the chickens and sometimes their puppy."

"Well, that sure fits the description for the Multiple Personality Disorder."

"Yeah. When he turned 18 he packed all his belongings and left. His grandparents never knew where he went and didn't really care."

"I'm just curious. Did you find all that information on that newspaper clipping?"

Morgan chuckled. "No, I'm nowhere near as good as Garcia. Reid and I drove over to the grandparent's house. It was a couple miles south of here. She gave us most of the information."

"Okay. Do you have an address on this Mike Davis?"

"Checking right now. After I get it, Reid and I will return to the BAU. I want to be a part of catching this bastard."

"Alright. Good work Morgan."

"One more thing Hotch."

"What is it?"

"We need to find Garcia. It's bad enough I get paired with Reid, but it's even worse when he handles computers better than me. He makes me feel old. I need my baby girl back."

Hotch smiled. "Don't worry Derek. We will get her back."

"Thanks Hotch. We'll try to get back as soon as we can. Bye." Hotch hung up his phone. He sighed as he entered the room again.

"What did Morgan say? Did they find anything?" J.J. asked, worried.

Hotch nodded. "They have a name and are looking for an address at this very moment."

Prentiss and J.J. let out sighs of relief. They quickly gathered their things and headed towards their desks. Hotch watched them leave and then turned towards Rossi. He slowly stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned towards Hotch. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get my kitten back."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm sure many of you may have forgotten me by now, and I can't blame you. I can't say I'm sorry enough to you all. Things have been crazy lately, and I've been busy. I will try to post more now that things are somewhat calming down. I'm so sorry! I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story and has left comments. Thanks also to those who are watching me. I hope this last, long chapter makes up for the long wait. Enjoy! J

Ch. 5

Garcia awoke to a crashing sound. She examined the room around her and saw Sam by a table picking up firewood. The fire was still lit, and a breeze blew the warm air over to her. Garcia looked down at her arms and was shocked to see them wrapped up. The pain had lessened, and Garcia felt a small ray of hope.

"Welcome back," Sam said.

Garcia looked at him and flinched when he approached her. He grabbed her arm while she fought. "Calm down!" he stated as he tried to gain control of her. Garcia attempted to get free, but she gave up. She turned her head away from him. _I can't bear to watch him torture me anymore. _She waited for the pain to begin. Instead, she felt her wrap being removed from her arm. She turned to look at him, expecting to see some killer staring back at her. However, she was surprised to see the kindness in his eyes as he examined her wounds. She cringed when he touched her cuts, and he gave her an apologetic look. He went to a different room and brought back some new cloth and cleaning supplies. "Hold still," he said as he carefully brought out the cleaning products. The pain traveled through her arm as he cleaned the cuts and wrapped them back up.

"Thanks Sam," Garcia responded when he finished.

He stared at her confusedly. "Sam?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you said your name was Sam."

"No, my name is Mike," he said shaking his head. "Mike Davis."

"But before you said-" Garcia started before he interrupted her.

"No, you are thinking of a different man," he said. "He might come back though, so keep quiet."

Garcia didn't understand what was happening. She only knew that for now, she was safe. She forced a smile and nodded.

He smiled and brought over a cup. "Here. Drink."

She looked inside the cup and saw water. Immediately, she noticed how dry her throat was. She took a sip, letting the water slide down her throat. Then, she drank the whole cup. Mike smiled and put the cup down. "I'm going to find food for you," he said. "Please be patient."

"I will," Garcia responded. He smiled and opened the door to leave when she said, "Mike!" She heard him pause. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he replied, and he left.

The swat team was surrounding the tall white house. Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss were approaching the front while Rossi, Reid, and J.J. were going around to the back. Swat members were on all sides of the house, getting ready to close in.

"Good thing the library had old phonebooks," Morgan said.

"Why is that?" Prentiss asked.

"The Davis family removed their number a few years ago," Morgan explained. "We wouldn't have found them this easily without that phonebook."

"Luck was on our side this time," Prentiss stated.

"Are you ready to move in?" Hotch whispered through his microphone.

"Yeah," Rossi responded from the back of the house.

"Swat teams ready?"

"10-4 sir."

"Okay. We move in on three. One…two….three!"

Garcia heard the door slam open. She jumped and turned her head, hoping to see her sweet Morgan coming in to save her. To her dismay, she saw Mike coming in. He looked very angry. He slammed the door shut and walked towards her. She began to shake with worry. "M-Mike?"

He slapped her across the face. She screamed while he laughed. "Mike isn't here anymore. It's all Sam now."

The house was empty. The team searched every room of every floor only to discover nothing. They met in the living room downstairs while the swat members continued their search.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Morgan asked. "Where's Garcia?"

"Morgan, calm down," Hotch stated.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! She's supposed to be here!"

Rossi shook his head. "He's right though. There's no reason he wouldn't take them here. Where could he be?"

"Shouldn't he want to take them to the place where it all began?" J.J. asked.

"Normally yes," Hotch said. "Maybe we have a special case here."

"I don't think so," Reid stated.

Everyone stared at him. "Killers like these almost always go to the place where it began to remind them of the torture they endured."

"Well if that's the case, why aren't they here?" Prentiss asked.

Reid thought for a moment. "Wait guys. Maybe this isn't where the abuse started!" He arose and looked around the living room. Everyone stared intently at him. After a minute of searching, he ran up the stairs.

"Reid!" Hotch yelled.

In a minute, Reid returned to the living room carrying a book in his hand. The front of the book read "Diary". He opened to a specific page and showed everyone. "Look at this."

Hotch read it aloud. "Today was the worst day of my life. Dad took us up to the cabin again, only this time it was different. I could smell alcohol in the car on the way up. We entered the cabin, and I was pushed to the ground. I heard my mom say something to him about a job, but he just hit her. She sat in the chair as he came and hit me some more. He yelled and cursed at me, and I was helpless. Finally, he pulled out a knife. I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and when I looked, blood was spewing from a deep cut. My mom asked him to stop, but he didn't. I looked at her, but she just sat there. She didn't move. I laid there, helpless, crying out for help, but she never moved. I wanted to attack her, to make her feel the same pain I had, but I couldn't. Part of me knew she couldn't do anything, and so I took the pain."

"Where's this cabin?" Morgan asked worriedly.

Reid flipped back a few pages. "From the description in the diary, it seems to be a few miles west of here."

"Let's go!" Morgan stated, and he led the team out of the house.

Garcia was frightened. The kind look in his eyes had disappeared and was replaced with hatred and vengeance. He pulled out a knife and cleaned it with his shirt. He moved closer to her, and she could smell his awful breath once again. He smiled an evil grin when he suddenly took a step back. Sam's eyes changed back into the kind ones of Mike. Tears began to fall down his face. "Please Sam. Don't hurt her."

"Why?" he said as he changed back to Sam. "She didn't help us!"

Garcia watched intently as his face continued to change. "It's not her fault! She couldn't stop Dad and you know it!"

"No!" Sam shouted. "You're wrong!"

"Just let her go," Mike said as he took a step closer to Garcia. He began to untie the ropes holding her to the chair. She looked down at him and kept saying thank you when he suddenly stopped. She looked into his eyes and saw the anger and violence. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt herself sweating, waiting for the end to come, but it didn't. Sam stood up and took a step back, enjoying his moment of victory.

"Don't worry honey," he said with a smile, "he won't be bothering us anymore."

"Please Mike, come back," Garcia whispered as Sam walked closer to her. He began to wave the knife around, admiring his work so far and planning on what to do next. Garcia kept praying for someone, anyone, to help her. He knelt next to her and saw the bandages on her arms. His face grew with rage.

"Did he put these on you?!" he questioned.

Garcia didn't answer; she was afraid. Sam clenched his fists but kept himself under control. He took out his anger on her by cutting her again. Garcia screamed as he continued cutting. She felt the room spinning around her as the blood flowed out of her. She heard him laughing at her pain, at her suffering. The room around her began to go black. _This is it. I'm dying. I'll never see any of them again. _Her life began to flash before her eyes. So many memories engulfed her, and she felt herself drifting away. Just before she fell into darkness, she was startled by the front door slamming open. She heard people rushing in, but most importantly, she heard the sweetest sound in the whole world.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled. Garcia turned to see Morgan's face turn from sorrow to anger in an instant. He ran towards Sam and tackled him to the ground before he had a chance to react. After taking away his weapon, Morgan began to punch him until Hotch pulled him off. Hotch set Morgan on the floor a few feet away from Sam. He arrested Sam and brought him outside into a police car. Morgan gained control of himself until he saw Garcia. He crawled over to her and untied her arms and legs. She was barely conscious and fell into Morgan's arms. He examined her and saw all the cuts and blood. He quickly picked her up and brought her outside to the ambulance. "I need some help!" he screamed. Immediately two paramedics ran over, and Garcia was set on a stretcher and put into the ambulance. Morgan looked over at Hotch and asked with his eyes whether he could ride along. Hotch nodded, and Morgan entered the ambulance.

"There's my knight in shining armor," Garcia said once Morgan sat down. He immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She forced a smile and tried to squeeze back, but she was too weak. She was conscious but ready to slip at any moment. She saw a tear slide down Morgan's face. "Hey, I'll be okay."

He shook his head. "Baby Girl, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she replied. She felt her surroundings going dark. "Morgan. Morgan! MORGAN!" Before he could respond, she passed out.

Garcia awoke to a crunching sound. She opened her eyes, and the bright sunshine made her close them again. After a few tries, she finally opened them and saw she was in the hospital. She looked around and saw Morgan sitting next to the bed reading a magazine and eating chips. "Can I have some chips?"

Morgan looked up at her and smiled. He put the chips and magazine on the table and scooted closer. "No baby. Not right now you can't."

She sighed. She grabbed Morgan's hand and giggled. "Well then, can I take a bite out of you?"

Morgan laughed and squeezed her hand. "Not right now. We're in public, but later you can have all the Morgan you want."

Garcia burst out laughing. She loved being with Morgan. _Good old Morgan. He can cheer me up no matter what, just like Kevin can. Kevin could. Kevin. _Garcia's laughter turned into tears. Morgan stood up and hugged her as she cried in his arms. The rest of the team entered the room and all took their turns comforting her. She sat in their embrace, feeling the pain and hurt of the people she used to see behind the safety of her computer screens. She knew that her life was never going to be the same. She laid down and fell asleep.

"Morgan, you don't have to do this," Garcia said for the millionth time.

"I know, I know," Morgan replied, "but I want to."

He opened the door for her and they entered her house. She threw her purse on the chair and sat next to Morgan on the couch. "Really, you've done so much already. I can't ever repay you for helping out with the funeral and for just being there for me."

He stroked her cheek and patted her head. "Garcia, you don't have to thank me."

She smiled and the tears stared to fall. Morgan wiped them away as they came. Garcia contemplated other careers. Still, no matter what she thought of, she couldn't picture herself anywhere else. She cried on his shoulder and eventually looked up. She smiled. "Will you stay with me for a while?"

Morgan smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Baby Girl, I will stay with you forever."

In Morgan's embrace, Garcia realized how important her team had become to her. She saw them as family, and she wasn't about to abandon them. She devoted her life to helping others, and she couldn't just leave that all behind. Even when she thought about everything that had happened to her, she knew her knight would be there to save her. She looked up at Morgan and smiled.

Just before leaning in for a long, strong kiss, Garcia said, "I'll be with you forever too."


End file.
